MurderDeath KillingBabies the Third
"Error CPU overloaded, now you all die. Activate machineguns, Death Kill Destroy, Death Kill Destroy."- '''MurderDeath KillingBabies the Third '''during a nightly raid on BOS outposts. "AHHHHHHHH"-Unknown You know just your average ex Enclave supermutant humanoid ex Nazi cyborg with a machine gun for an arm and a thirst for living flesh. History The story of MDKB, as we'll abbreviate his name, begins in a small lab on the outskirts of the Rhine river in 1943. The idea was to create the perfect soldier to combat the growing momentum of the Soviet counterattack along the Eastern Front. Operation Hoth had ended in disaster and the leadership in charge of the attempt to break through the soviet lines had been disgraced. Those men were not done with their attempts to stop the communist menace however. One of the commanders knew of a hidden laboratory forgotten since the first world war where they could conduct research in private on the possibility of creating a mechanical soldier. Hitler was so impressed with their enthusiasm that he immediately signed off on the project codenamed "Operation Londernden Donner." All was forgiven and the team of scientists worked day and night on the project. Operation Londernden Donner The first attempts at creating a mechanical soldier were a dismal failure. The creations were bulky and prone to falling over. The machines were simple designs that could only carry out basic functions. If they could stay balanced the robots could walk in a straight line and unload their weapons directly in front of them. Even if they could convince the Russians to stand directly in front of their creations the robots could never stand up walking a straight line in open country. Even in the lab their stability was questionable. Things seemed to have hit a roadblock until a brilliant scientist Henrich von Goetler devised a new strategy. Instead of creating soulless machines they could instead infuse humanity into these machines by grafting on organ systems and relying on a human brain assisted by a CPU to carry out the command functions. Work began immediately on this idea and soon forward progress was made. By infusing preserved body parts from fallen Waffen SS soldiers these scientists were able to create a line of thinking machines as indestructible as tanks. Successfully brain grafted androids were able to outperform their human counterparts on every conceivable metric thanks to their artificial hardware boosting every action. However, success was short lived. The end of Londernden Donner and the beginning of Operation Freedom Cobra As the line of soldiers was entering into production the Axis surrendered and the Allies won WW2. The war these super-soldiers had been created for no longer existed. The laboratory was so secret that the Allies had gone right past it without ever realizing it had ever been there. A band of CIA agents actually working for the Enclave made the discovery when they were collecting Nazi assets for future weapons development. The other nazis told the Enclave where to find the Londernden Donner laborotory because of how fearful they were of the project. No other Nazi would dare even acknowledge that such a program existed in hopes that they would one day be able to forget about it. The Enclave agents however weren't so easily frightened and sieged the factory in the months following the war. They were shocked to find a line of androids modeled on Hitler's DNA running amok in the lab. From the notes the Enclave gathered the Nazi Cyborgs killed their former scientist masters rather than surrender. Using a healthy amount of sedatives and electroshock the Enclave were able to deactivate the units and bring them back to the US for further study. The higher ups in Washington were impressed by the creations, they were absolutely focused killing machines with the sole goal of killing Communism by any means necessary. The Enclave leadership believed that the benefits far outweighed the risk and "Operation Freedom Cobra" was launched to improve and reproduce the nazi androids for the upcoming clash of East and West. Attempts at reproducing the cyborgs were disastrous at first. The robots would just rip their heads off in agony or go on a killing spree and shoot anything that moved. The Enclave were baffled at how their robotic creations were unable to function while the original Nazi androids functioned perfectly. So the focus was shifted from creating more androids to improving the ones they currently had. The older CPUs and parts were swapped out and given brand new units. These cyborgs had their old identities stripped away and given the identification FCN Unit and then a number. After the success of Power Armor against the Chinese, the Enclave wanted to put their own stamp on the war and these androids were the key. The units were built on the very best technology available in the prewar times. A Enclave front corporation Billingtons Consulting Solutions showed a large interest in using the android units as a competitive alternative to Power Armor which was far more costly to produce. These androids were far cheaper to maintain and thanks to breakthroughs in Enclave technology far more effective than Power Armor in battle. This meant a higher return on investment when they received the defense contract and the Enclave shareholders would have far more assets for other projects. FEV ASAP The last major breakthrough in Operation Freedom Cobra before the war came in the form of a now famous virus. After initial tests on lab animals the desision was made to see how the androids would respond to FEV exposure. The hopes were that the infusion of the virus would turn an already lethal killing machine into an unstoppable supersoldier that could eat PowerArmored specail forces units for breakfast. The results were unlike anything they ever hoped or feared. Once the virus took hold of the human tissue it mutated it wildly turning these robots into hulking behemouths. Using the best in cosmetic surgery technology the Enclave were able to make the supermutant tissue look human and the androids retained their premutation apperance. However, they still had their awesome mutant abilities. These creatures were now a hybrid of the hight in human technology and the most powerful mutants ever known. These cynorgs had the strength to throw bullets faster than they could be fired out of a gun. If you stood close to one of them throwing at full force the air coming off their arm would rip the skin off your face. They could rip the metal alloys in Power Armor like you could tear a tissue. An elite team of Chinese army defectors trained these androids in the very best of their fighting styles and they created a fusion of techniques that spanned the globe, carefully selecting the best of each. If they wanted to they could dodge individual raindrops and stay dry in a downpour. This might seem useless but with their superenhanced speed the cyborgs could dodge bullets successfully. Bullets were already ineffective when they hit before but now there wasn't an ice cube's chance in hell that they could be hit now with small arms. The collapse of civilization This sadly is not one of the Enclave projects that survived the fall. In the bombardment the facility in charge of the androids was struck directly, some say by the US itself, out of fear for what the facility contained. In the chaos one android took a nasty bash to the CPU and no longer thought of himself as FCN unit 88364 and instead took the name Murderdeath Killingbabies the Third as his name. Devoid of any instinct but the will to survive he fought against the enclave captors and the androids still loyal to the Enclave. He turned out to be the best of all of them and killed any thing man or android that got in his way. In the battle MDKB lost his arm to a plamsa torch wielding android. He had to find a replace him arm with the lastest prototype for the androids. The Enclave had created a machine gun that could fold down into a robotic arm. They were going to try it out on the androids that day but the war threw a wrench into everything. MDKB took the gun as his new arm and set out into the wastes to see what the world had changed into. The postwar apocalypse had many unique challenges but for someone like MDKB that can punch a person so hard that their fist actually breaks the sound barrier things weren't as difficult as they were for other survivors. The only problem was the mutated tissue needed a new supply of FEV to prevent it from necrotising. MDKB had to think fast to prevent his body from rotting of his robotic frame. Luckily the bombs had spread the FEV across the entire planet and every living thing was now a source of new FEV. These slightly mutated creatures were the waters of life for MDKB and he has to eat his wieght in mutated tissue every couple of weeks. This has put him at odds with nearly every dogooder in the wastes as humans are a frequent and easy target for MDKB. Unfortunately for them convential weapons do nothing to even slow MDKB down. The Treasure of Murderdeath Killingbabies the Third This is actually what most people attack MDKB over. There aren't as many good people in the wasteland as there are oportunists. Inside MDKB's CPU is a treasure trove of Enclave and Nazi data. Everything they knew he knows, MDKB cannot forget a single detail he ever sees. The entire library of knowledge for two societies is at his disposal. If one were to acquire his CPU they would know every Enclave secret including the location of all their facilities. This has driven people to get killed in mass at the feet of MDKB trying to pry out that CPU. So here are some general rules if you ever want to attack a FCN Unit. Rule 1. No small guns, period. Not only can they dodge bullets but if you even managed to hit the cyborg you'd do nothing but annoy it. Rule 2. Big Guns aren't much better, if they can dodge bullets than they sure as heck can dodge a slow moving rocket. Rule 3. Numbers, MDKB has a sixth sinse for detecting when he's being watched. It came about as a lingering supernatural power from him being dead briefly as a human. He can detect where people stalking him are hiding and he came in a matter of seconds find you and rip you in half. The only thing that distracts him or slows him down is killing people, so bring lots of buddies if you're going to tangle with an FCN Unit. Category:Characters